The present disclosure relates generally to lighting, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to landscape lighting. Within the landscape lighting industry it a common problem for installed, earthbound lighting fixtures to become misaligned causing reduced and undesired light casting and a poor appearance. With both small scale and large scale fixtures, may require alignment when installed or after periods of time after being installed. Current lighting products often require alignment at the foundation level, if a foundation is poured for the light fixture, or require re-staking for staked lighting products. For large scale lighting fixtures re-staking may be tantamount to reinstalling, thus being very costly and inefficient.
Additionally for large scale lighting fixtures, the industry has relied exclusively on high voltage for large fixture installations. High voltage use is highly regulated and oversized for many of the applications wherein it is being utilized. Regulation means specialized training is required for even the most simple of installations, and specialized training means additional costs.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation.